City of Love
by Shaggy the Cat
Summary: What starts out as a normal night turns into something more when Izuru Kira runs into an old friend in Paris. IzuruxOc Lemon One-Shot. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! BLEACH BELONGS TO THE BELOVED TROLL-KING TITE KUBO!


A/N: Hello. Beylo here. The reason behind this: I felt that Izuru deserved the spotlight for once, and not in a yaoi fanfic. No offense, yaoi-lovers, but I just don't like the stuff. Even then, there isn't a whole lot of Kira on here, so I'm kinda doing him a favor. Go, Emo-Boy! ...Oh wait, that's Ulquiorra and L...

* * *

City of Love

"This night walk the dead

In a solitary style

And crash the cemetery gates

In the dress your husband hates

Way down, mark the grave

Where the searchlights find us

Drinking by the mausoleum door

And they found you on the bathroom floor

I miss you, I miss you so far

And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard"

-"Cemetary Drive"/My Chemical Romance

* * *

A brisk European wind blew as Izuru Kira emerged from the bar, pulling his trenchcoat tighter around him to block out the winter cold. He'd thought he'd be used to the cold by now, since he'd been living in Japan his whole life, but he'd apparently been proven wrong. It seemed Paris, France was just as cold; either that or the gods had decided to play a practical joke on him. If so, he didn't understand the punchline.

The night sky had turned a deep velvet blue, speckled with stars that he hadn't been able to see in Japan. He remembered that night a couple weeks ago, when his employer, grinning like the Chesire Cat, had told him to take a week or two off for the holidays. He'd accepted, not just because he needed a break, but also because his employer scared him. Nobody messed with Gin Ichimaru without serious repercussions.

He headed down the sidewalk towards the hotel he was staying at, keeping an eye on the lit sidewalk to make sure he didn't trip. It was no surprise he didn't notice her until he plowed into her straight on. The young woman that he'd knocked onto the sidewalk, probably about her early twenties, grunted and rubbed her hip, then looked up and gasped softly. "Izuru?"

Now that he actually had a good look at her he could recognize her; it was difficult when you only saw people's feet. It was Hashiro Takahashi, a girl he'd known since high school. She had gone off to some prestigious college in a different country and he hadn't seen her since. Sure, she still looked the same - pale-skinned, slender, long dark eyelashes and a tawny butterscotch mane - but she looked older somehow, more mature. Maybe puberty had changed her more than he'd thought.

"Yeah, it's me," Izuru replied, sticking out a hand to help her to her feet. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to America?"

"I had the time and the money and I've always wanted to come here, so here I am." She chuckled, taking his hand and steadying herself. "I just never expected to see you here. Look at you, all grown-up and manly," she purred playfully, poking him in the chest. Her ashy hazel eyes regarded him warmly for a moment. "So, what are you doing here, is the real question."

He rubbed the back of his head with a soft chuckle. "Well, Ichimaru let me take a little time off and I decided to see a few sights. I''ll only be here a couple more days."

Hashiro sighed, rubbing her arms to keep them warm. "Wish I could go with you. I miss Japan, but I promised myself I wouldn't leave America until I finished college. That won't be for a couple more years, now." "So what's America like?"

She chuckled darkly. "Almost terrible. Inflation and gas prices are horrid, shootings are happening everywhere, and we almost didn't re-elect the man that caused most of it. He won by one percent, ONE! If only more people had voted..."

Izuru nodded sympathetically. "Where are you staying? I don't feel like going back to the hotel," he added when she shot him a questioning look. She sighed, shook her head slowly, then took his hand and nearly dragged him away.

* * *

Hashiro's apartment, located just on the outskirts of Paris, was small but cozy. One side of the box-shaped room they walked into first contained a kitchen, and the other half consisted of a living room. A large white cat, curled into a ball on the sofa, looked up when the two of them entered, blinked its round blue eyes, then yawned and hopped off, padded over to sniff Izuru, then rubbed against his leg. The cat then walked into the kitchen and pawed at its food dish, meowing forlornly. "Alright, Frankie, I'm getting it." Hashiro knelt down to stroke the cat, then opened the fridge and grabbed a can of tuna. The cat dug in immediately after his bowl had been filled, and Hashiro shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "Well, that's Frankie, my cat," she groaned. "He's a bit of a handful. Care for a little wine?" she asked, and pulled out a pair of wine glasses and a bottle of Jack when he nodded.

Hashiro set the glasses and wine on the glass coffee table, then sat down on the sofa and proceeded to remove her woolen hat, gloves, and scarf. She patted the seat next to her, and he sat down, accepting the glass when she handed it to him. She unbuttoned the three buttons on her crisp white polo and settled back, taking a quick swig and breathing a sigh of relief. He did the same, enjoying the burning feeling as the drink made its way down his throat. It went on like this for about half an hour, drinking and sharing choice tidbits of information, refilling the glasses when necessary, and somehow his lips ended up pressed to hers in a chaste kiss. At first he thought it was just the wine talking, but then she leaned over and did the same, though this one was longer and that much sweeter.

He reluctantly pulled back to breathe, and looked at her long enough to see the desire that burned her eyes like a wildfire. She must have seen the same reflected in his own blue eyes, because she blushed faintly before gently taking his hand and leading him from the couch to the bedroom.

The bedroom looked exactly as Izuru thought it would: crimson walls, cream curtains letting in a little moonlight from the only window, and the bed carried red silk sheets and a white comforter. Somehow it was all so incredibly comforting and so...Hashiro. As soon as the door closed he pinned her against it, kissing her with a feral passion he didn't even know he had. He opened his eyes a bit when she shifted, momentarily pushing their hips together and turning him on that much more, and he saw that her thin fingers had locked the door. A thin smile graced his lips and he pulled away, causing Hashiro to open her eyes and look up at him curiously. He slowly let his hand travel up and down her side before he took her hand and led her over to the bed, where he gently laid her down and got on top of her, pressing a kiss to her lips before moving his own lower.

Their hips ground together in a steady rhythm as he placed butterfly kisses along her jawline, then moved his head lower to begin tasting the creamy white skin of her neck. Her skin was soft, like an infant's, and smelled of vanilla. Her lips parted in a soft moan when he settled his lips on her pulse point and began gently sucking. He decided he liked this, and he sucked harder, grinding his hips into hers even harder now.

Izuru would have liked to continue, but sadly clothing stood in the way; luckily it would only take a mere moment to dispose of it. He let his hands slip beneath her shirt, his fingers lingering against her belly before he removed the polo, tossing it to kingdom come as he continued his gentle assault on her neck. A warm hand pressed against his button-down shirt and gently pushed upwards, letting him know she thought it wouldn't be fair if she were the only one naked. Her hands rapidly undid the buttons and he assisted her in taking it off, tossing it to God-only-knows-where before her arms dropped again. He took this as a sign to continue and proceeded in moving lower, reaching her collarbone before he moved his hands around to her back and unclasped her bra, gently pulling it off with his teeth.

Her arms moved immediately out of instinct, but he grabbed her wrists and looked down at her. No words were exchanged, but she knew what he would have said and willed herself to relax. He gently nuzzled her cheek and released her wrists, letting a hand move toward her breast and cup it gently. They were small, but round and perky, and he liked how it fit in his palm. He lowered his mouth to its twin and gently licked the rosy bud on top of it before clasping his lips on it and sucking gently, earning a moan of approval from Hashiro as he kneaded her other breast. After a moment he switched, then continued his way downwards.

Izuru needed release - his pants were beginning to grow tight - and he was sure that Hashiro needed it as well, but he would take his time, going slowly to assure her he wasn't going to hurt her. At least, not on purpose. He unbuttoned her jeans and began sliding them down her legs, then tossed them across the room and let her do the same to him. There was definitely a tent growing in his boxer briefs, and he noticed Hashiro blushing at the sight of it. He kissed her tenderly before dipping his fingertips into the hem of her underwear and pulling it off as well. He was now perched comfortably between her legs, so she couldn't very well have closed them in an attempt to cover herself again, but he sensed that she would have tried. He gently took her hands and led them to his own undergarments, coaxing her to remove them and relieve some of the strain on his length. He knew he wasn't very large, probably about six and a half inches, but it seemed just as well - she might not have been able to fit anything larger than that.

He leaned over and opened the drawer to the bedside table, taking out a bottle of lubricant and, after lingering for a moment, a small white bottle that rattled when he picked it up. "So, you take birth control?" he asked, a smirk crossing his face when she nodded. He kissed her gently and replaced the bottle of pills before setting some of the lubricant in his hand, rubbing them together a bit before pumping himself with one hand and a slick finger on the other lazily circled her entrance before he pushed it in, earning a gasp and soft moan from the young woman beneath him. He set a rhythm of pushing it in and out before adding another, scissoring the two to prepare her for what was to come. After a moment he removed his fingers and gently placed his hands on her waist, then kissed her just as he pushed himself in.

Hashiro cried out as he broke her, gripping to him as tears welled at the corners of her eyes. He gently rubbed her sides apologetically and waited patiently for her permission to start moving. A few moments later she opened her eyes and nodded, and Izuru began pulling out, only to slam back in. He started out soft and slow at first, then began increasing his rate as the volume of her moans increased. Soon he was pounding into her like an animal, kissing her ferociously, and knowing that at the rate he was going and just how snug she was he wouldn't last much longer. Just as he felt himself getting close to the edge, she gripped to him and arched her back as she came. He grunted at the sudden tightness and managed to pound into her twice more before he too fell over the edge. Stars flashed before his eyes as he let his seed fill her before he collapsed next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him in a hug as he pulled out. The both of them were streaked with sweat and whatever other fluids they'd secreted and exhausted, but happy, possibly from the sex high. He groped blindly for the blanket and pulled it up to cover them both before muttering, "We should do this again sometime."

Hashiro nodded and rested her head against his chest. "Just wait until I finish college first. Then I''ll move back and we can do it again."

Izuru blinked sleeping and yawned before nodding. "Don't worry. I''ll be waiting."


End file.
